Sonia (The Prisoner)
Sonia was the antagonist in the 1968 episode "The Girl Who Was Death" in the TV series, "The Prisoner". Sonia was portrayed by the British actress, Justine Lord. Sonia played the sadistic daughter of an insane father who is a scientist. She called herself Death in the episode, and nowhere but the credits of the episode is she referred to as Sonia. We first see Sonia sitting in a lawn chair watching a cricket match. She was wearing a long white dress and has a white lace umbrella to keep the sun away. The cricket ball is hit into the woods and replaced with another one. When the ball is retrieved it was relayed back into play. When the ball was hit it blows up and kills Col. Hawke, one day short of his 100th birthday. The main character, Number Six (Patrick McGoohan) received his mission the following day. Sonia is seen as a manikin in a store window dressed in the same white dress. Six's first mission is to go to a malt shop and put on a record in a small booth. The record tells him of his mission, which is to find Dr. Schnipps and destroy his rocket. Number Six attempts to find out how Col. Hawke had been assassinated in a previous cricket match. He dons a fake mustache and passes for a participant in the cricket game. Sonia was seated just as before on the sideline under her umbrella sitting in her lawn chair. Her long legs add a great distraction to Six, who is attempting to hit. The same thing happened, the ball was hit into the woods and exchanged when no one can see it. However, this time Number Six successfully avoided being blown up by throwing the cricket ball back into the woods before it could cause damage. Number Six received a note to meet a mysterious person at a local pub. While at the Pub, he got a drink from the Barmaid Doris (Sheena Marshe). When he finished the drink he saw a message at the bottom of the glass that told him he had just been poisoned. He drank numerous drinks to try to self induce vomit to get rid of the poison. When he went to enter the restroom Sonia existed wearing a sexy white raincoat holding a long ladies cigarette holder. While in the restroom he got another message to meet at Benny's Turkish Bath's. While he is relaxing in the enclosed steam box, Sonia opened an adjoining steam closet and all we see is her sexy legs wearing white boots and a white towel. She came out of the box and cautiously walked over to Six sliding a broom shaft through the handles of the door and covering up his head with a plastic dome. This act was very similar to what happened to James Bond in the film "Thunderball" two years prior to this show. After escaping the box, Number Six gets another message written in red lipstick that told him to go to the carnival and specifically Barney's Boxing Booth. Number Six was dressed up like Sherlock Holmes, and was picked at the fight scene to be the next opponent. Sitting at ringside we saw Sonia dressed in a black robe with hood. She peered out of the hood as the fight was about to begin, and whispers in his ear "Good Luck Young Man". As the fight began, we now see Sonia dressed in her white dress in the audience. While fighting he is told by his opponent that he is to go to the tunnel of love. Number Six begins to hear the voice of Sonia, which was a recording in his boat that is rigged with explosives. Sonia was waiting around the corner as he floated by, and she was still wearing the sheer white shawl over a white mini skirt. She told him that she had been looking for a worthy opponent, and that he had passed her first test brilliantly. He picked up the speaker which now had Sonia with a sadistic laugh, and tossed it into the water just as it blew up. Sonia allowed herself to be seen and Six followed her onto the Roller Coaster. As he rode it alone, he spotted her on the side watching him. When he got off the ride, she was on the carousel riding a black horse. He followed her back to the roller coaster but it wasn't the correct girl. Six tracked the seductive Sonia who left the amusement park in a white Jaguar sports car. Sonia put on a white trench coat, white driving gloves, and white motorcycle helmet. A chase scene took place. While driving, Sonia began talking into a mic, which mysteriously was being broadcast through Six's radio. No matter how frantically he attempted to change the station, her voice was all he heard. She told him how much she loved him. She followed this up, that he would make a beautiful corpse. Sonia used her finger to make his car roll, as if she were a witch. This took place right before Six entered the village of "Witchwood", where Six later found the businesses of the Butcher, the Baker, and the Candlestick Maker. This abandoned village is where he first learned of Sonia's name being "Death". Her voice was again transmitted through speakers throughout the village, and he was instructed to enter a building. He was greeted by an automatic machine gun that was triggered when he opened a door. He was able to disarm the trigger and utilize the gun for his own purposes. Entering the next room, he fell through a trap door and used the gun to keep him from falling onto spikes at the bottom of the pit. He entered the candlestick makers shop which had candles that admitted cyanide gas in their wax. Sonia continued to speak to Six using the piped in loudspeakers, and she always seemed to know what he had done, so she must have had visual on him with hidden cameras. She used this commentary as Six moved through the traps she had set up. Sonia told Six that she was sorry that her father could not be present because he was working on his rocket. "...besides he did not wish to play gooseberry." To play gooseberry, is a British term for a third person playing the odd one out while accompanying two others who are romantically involved. Number Six successfully avoided several additional traps and ran out into the street, only to be attacked by Sonia who was holed up in a bell tower with a large machine gun. Sonia was wearing a white jump suit with a white German "pickelhaub" spiked helmet. She talked about how much she loved Six while also describing how she would kill him. Number Six found his way into a shed to avoid the gunfire. He then rode out of the shed in a bulldozer with the bucket shielding himself from the fire. Sonia reverted to throwing mortars which she threw at the bulldozer, and then used a bazooka to take out the bulldozer. Sonia believed she has successfully killed Number Six. She put the guns away, took off her military helmet and applied make up to her face. She then departed the bell tower and headed out of the village. We then learn that Six has hid under a manhole cover near the bulldozer and avoided the explosion. Sonia walked confidently to a field and piloted a white helicopter. Six ran and climbed onto the back of the helicopter as it took off. Sonia was unaware that Six was on the plane, and when it landed, he ran to the woods. Number Six tracked Sonia to a cave near the sea, which had a giant computer bunker. Here he located some portraits of Napoleon and Josephine which puzzled him. Over the top of the cave was a white lighthouse where Schnipps (Kenneth Griffith) was dressed up as Napoleon. He was there with his associates serving as his lieutenants, who were dressed in French military uniforms. They were representing an apparently anti-London alliance composed of Scottish, Welsh, Irish, and Northern marshals. Sonia was dressed up as Napoleon's wife Josephine in a long flowing gown and powdered wig. The lieutenants made a bumbling mess of things as they attempted to thwart Six. They fell like a comedic dominoes. Number Six sabotaged their firearms and hand grenades, rigging them to backfire or malfunction. Number Six was then discovered and captured by Sonia who was now wearing a white button up sweater and pants. He was tied up and left inside the lighthouse (which is revealed to be a rocket). As it was about to launch, he escaped and boarded a boat tied up below. When the rocket detonated Sonia and Schnitts were still inside. Sonia had that moment of impending doom on her face, as she realized she was about to die. At the end of the show we found out that this had all been a dream, as Number Six was telling a bedtime story entitled, "The Village Story Book" to some children in the Village nursery. We then saw Number Two, his partner (who looks like Schnipps from the episode), and his assistant (who looks like Sonia) are in a room. Sonia was now dressed in all black with a black officers hat. At the end of the show after putting the children to bed, Number Six turns to the hidden camera and wishes, "Good night, children...everywhere." The episode included cool gadgets, goofy death traps, fake beards, and plenty of other outlandish things including costumes. The outfits Sonia wore, the helicopter flew, the sports car she drove, the Nazi helmet she wore, they were all virginal white. She was also fixated on her father, Number Two. There was also plenty of symbolism going on besides the color. Sonia met Six in the Tunnel of Love, trapped him in the Turkish bath closet, lured him onto a roller coaster, and hid in a hole in the ground. Six fell through a trap door and was nearly impaled on spikes. There were constant explosions and phallic symbolism everywhere including the cricket bat, the broom handle, the hot pipe, the lighthouse and the rocket, the rifles, bombs and bazooka, and especially the room full of cyanide candles. Trivia *The entire episode can be seen on YouTube by clicking the link, "The Girl Who Was Death". Gallery Screenshot_44051.jpg Screenshot_44052.jpg Screenshot_44053.jpg Screenshot_44054.jpg Screenshot_44055.jpg Screenshot_44056.jpg Screenshot_44057.jpg Screenshot_44058.jpg Screenshot_44059.jpg Screenshot_44060.jpg Screenshot_44061.jpg Screenshot_44062.jpg Screenshot_44063.jpg Screenshot_44064.jpg Screenshot_44065.jpg Screenshot_44066.jpg Screenshot_44067.jpg Screenshot_44068.jpg Screenshot_44069.jpg Screenshot_44071.jpg Screenshot_44072.jpg Screenshot_44073.jpg Screenshot_44074.jpg Screenshot_44075.jpg Screenshot_44076.jpg Screenshot_44077.jpg Screenshot_44078.jpg Screenshot_44079.jpg Screenshot_44080.jpg Screenshot_44081.jpg Screenshot_44082.jpg Screenshot_44083.jpg Screenshot_44084.jpg Screenshot_44085.jpg Screenshot_44086.jpg Screenshot_44087.jpg Screenshot_44088.jpg Screenshot_44089.jpg Screenshot_44090.jpg Screenshot_44091.jpg Screenshot_44092.jpg Screenshot_44093.jpg Screenshot_44094.jpg Category:1960s Category:Blonde Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Femme Fatale Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Terrorist Category:Would Hurt a Child Category:Demise: External Explosion Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Henchwoman Category:Pilot Category:Callous Category:Sadist Category:Sociopath Category:Boots Category:High Heels Category:Open Side Dress Category:Opera Gloves Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Wig Category:Explosives Category:Gas Category:Machine Gun Category:Rocket Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Smoker